Template talk:Store
Please file a request by leaving a new message. Put your store name as the title, with (pending) beside it. Prepare the rest as shown below: Insert blurb about your experience with stores and how honest you are with your customers. ~~~~ Criteria To use the template, a store must demonstrate the following qualities: *A store must have had at least 5 happy customers, to prove that the owner is trustworthy. *A store must have been operating for at least one week. This shows that the owner is dedicated to their job. *The store owner or operator must have at least 50 mainspace edits. Be reminded that the administrators have the rights to remove the privilege of this template at any time. Once your store has been accepted or rejected, it will be put in the archives after one week. Be sure to check back regularly, and look in the for edits to this page. For a list of past requests, see the Archives. ---- C'S (Rejected) It's a cover store.I not sell MLNitems.It's the first coverstore here.I have a lot of experience with stores.I worked in 4 store currently.-- 13:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : 18:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC)}} Thornax and Goods (Approved) I have 5 customers. My shop is currently giving out free stuff, and I have been working on it for a while. 18:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :May I have a bit of proof that your customers really were sent the Items? Also, right now, your giving Items out for free makes me think a little more. Can we get five purchases instead of five giveaways? 03:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) My customers have recieved their items (except for two who have still not accepted my friend request). I have over 5 customers. -- 22:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : 23:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC)}} Flex's Store (rejected) I sell MLN items 0-3 (til I get to rank 5) I have had 5 Happy Customers. 19:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : 03:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC)}} Free 0-3 rank store Don't expect much from my store. I am giving out free stuff. Yes all of them are free for rank 0-3! Could I advertise? 01:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Commander's Cashier I wan't to have a store. I had a few customers, but not 5 yet because people don't go on my page a lot. I do hope my store can be approved. :You don't need our permission to create a store; you need our permission to get it marked as "safe." :I need a link to your store to evaluate it, additionally. 19:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) User:Joeman200/Main auction stand (Pending) Joeman has created an auction stand and would like to make it official. 04:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : Well there are 2 other people who have a set up auctions and 4 that offered a price. I know that you would never allow there to be an official auction stand but thats what joeman wants. 04:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey just to tell you:over 6 people have set up auctions and 8 or 9 people have bidded on the auctions Sarge's Shack (pending) i'd like to make a store with rank 0-2 items and bionicle items. i started making my page, but i wont be done for a few weeks. 23:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I support this store. 23:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I know that. I am going to help him and be his first customer. 23:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) i've finished the layout of my page and i've added all the items im sellling along with the prices. i just need some customers. 04:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) i've had 6 customers in total so far. they are = BobaFett2, Tilmangoins, Joeman200, BaysGuy, Awesome3000, Legoguy1866 awesome3000 placed an order, i gave it to him, but he hasnt paid yet. legoguy1866 ordered something but i dont know his username. everyone else got their stuff. 18:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) For some of the other orders, I have no evidence that the trade really was completed. But perhaps I'm wrong. 19:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) maybe you could ask them? 00:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) legoguy's username is legoguy1866. 23:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) you mean for mln?? 00:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) yes. 00:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah, i found him. 01:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) awesome3000 paid. legoguy1866 hasnt responded. 16:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well then, he isn't a happy customer, is he? 05:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin has gotten 2-4 customers recently and gottend about 3 times as many orders.